It's A Ninjagoful Life
by ninjagojay246
Summary: Jay is fed up with the others making fun of his inventions. He runs away after wishing he was never a ninja. When at the top of a mountain, Jay spots a man crying for help who Jay saves. He claims he is the spirit of Sensei Wu. Then the man says, "You have gotten your wish." Jay is confused at first but soon realizes he is no longer a ninja, and never was. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Ninjagoful Life**

**Jay P.O.V.**

I was on deck of the Bounty as it soared through the sky. It was 3:00 a.m. Everyone was asleep. I had to clear his mind. _Why would they all say that to me? Why would they make fun of my invention? They know inventing is so important to me, so why would they make fun of it? I was only trying to make them have respect for me by making something that was useful, since I always feel like I'm just the joke of the group. But even when I thought they would all say 'nice job Jay!' and, 'Wow. This could help us!' Instead they say, 'Ha! Jay! This is NEVER going to work!' And stuff like what Kai said, ' God, Jay. What's wrong with you?! Your never going to make anything useful! But you can make your_self_ useful and get lost.' Why me? What did I ever do to your guys?_

"Just tell me what I did!" I thought out loud. "Huuuu... getting upset isn't going to do any good." I stood and leaned against the railing of the bounty and looked down to the small city below us. All the lights were out there. Including the ones up here on the Bounty. The wind blew through my hair, and got into my view of the city. I pulled my head out from the wind and sat back down in our lounge chairs. "Huuuu... maybe Kai was right. Maybe I _should_ just get lost. I don't have a good use in this world anyway. But Christmas is tomorrow! Oh well." I stood up and walked to the control panel of the Bounty. I turned off the autopilot and took control. I slowly landed the Bounty in a small but fairly large field a little past Jamaci Village. I didn't want to wake anyone up so I slowly pulled the Bounty down to the ground. I kept it on the ground as I slowly crept into my bedroom I share with Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd. I grabbed my pajamas, and casual cloths. I was wearing my ninja suit so I didn't need to get that. I remembered to get underwear, too. I slowly closed to the door of the bedroom as I left the room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the water pitcher. I opened the cabinet and saw 5 water bottles. 1 red, 1 blue, 1 black, 1 white, and 1 green. I grabbed the blue one that belonged to me and unscrewed the cap. I poured the water into it. I found my blue backpack lying on the couch. I put the water bottle into the side pocket and shoved my cloths into the actual backpack part. I took a picture off the wall of Nya and me, and one of all of us. I put those on my backpack, too. I put some canned food in, as well, along with some granola bars. I swung the backpack onto my shoulders after adding some climbing ropes to my bag. I ran to the control panel again and turned the Bounty to auto pilot. I heard the soft hum of the engine as the Bounty started up again. I ran to the deck. The Bounty started to lift off the ground as I remembered the cruel words the others had said to me.

"Huuuu... I wish I never joined this stupid ninja team." And I jumped off the deck and to the ground before it could get too high.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay P.O.V.

My feet pounded against the ground as I walked. The Bounty had flown away just as I touched the ground. _What did I ever do to deserve that from them? What?_ _Why? _I hardly felt my body. All I knew was that to keep going, I had to place one foot ahead of the other. My head was spinning, trying to think of why they would hurt me like that. I kept walking, getting lost in my thoughts. Then the next thing I knew, I was walking down a long dark ally. Garbage cans on the side against the walls, and puddles of rain on the ground. My feet echoed and bounced of the cement floor and brick walls as I walked. Suddenly, I heard a low grumble. " Who's there?" I asked. Then I felt a vibrating in my stomach. I was hungry. I sat down in a small dry area in the ally and took out a granola bar. I finished that up pretty fast and began walking again. I reached the end of the ally. It lead up to the woods. "Hmm. This is a weird place to put an ally." I stepped into the woods. I began thinking what they would think when they would wake up. _Will they be worried? Will they think I jumped off the ship since the Bounty is in the air? Will Nya be sad? Will the others be scared? What will they do? Will they look for me? _I stepped on a twig, and the crack brought me back to reality. I was in the middle of the woods. Blackness everywhere. I looked up and followed the stars. I knew there was a certain line of stars that when followed, would lead you to the Great Mountain Of Ninjago. I looked up, following the stars until I bumped into a hard rock. I was at the mountain! I took out the grappling. I swung it around lasso style. I released and it shot up the mountain. I heard a clank sound so I figured the hook grabbed onto a rock. I tugged to make sure it was secure. It stayed in place so I hooked the hook to my belt and placed my feet against the big rock that was the Great Mountain Of Ninjago. I began walking the side of the mountain. I stepped on a rock but it crumbled under my feet. Luckily, the hook got me. I regained my balance and climbed the mountain. My feet were killing from the walking, and the bumpy rocks digging through my shoe and socks and to my feet. I shook of the pain, and focused on reaching the top of the mountain. I began running the side of the mountain, and soon was at the top. I pulled my self up and stood. From up there, you could see all of Ninjago. A slight breeze blew my hair around. I felt like I could touch the moon. It was so beautiful. I forgot about everything the others said to me until I saw the Bounty flying in the distance. There words came flooding back to me as I stared at the ship glide through the air. The sight suddenly got hazy. I blinked and felt a cold drop of water slid out of my eyes down my face. I looked down and sighed. I wiped my eyes and sat down. I looked through my backpack and grabbed my casual cloths. I spun into my tornado. I slowed to a stop in my casual cloths. I pick up my ninja suit and folded it up. I closed my eyes and stood on the side of the mountain. _Without the suit. I am not a ninja. Without it, I can't be a ninja. Without it, I am not the blue lightning ninja. And I will be free of there cruel words. _Just as I was going to let go, I heard a voice below me. My eyes shot open and I looked down. I shoved my suit into my backpack and looked around for the man who called for help. I spotted an old looking man on a small ledge on the mountain below. The ledge looked like it was about to crumble. I grabbed the grappling hook and swung it down this time. It landed in front of the man and he grabbed on just as It crumbled beneath hie feet. I pulled him up next to me. : Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you." He added. " No problem. Now I will be on my way." Then I realized something. The man looked just like Sensei Wu! I spun around, facing him. "Sensei?" The man chuckled. "No. I am the spirit of Sensei Wu. And your Guardian Angel." This made me laugh. "Listen, I don't believe in all that junk. Besides, what was I thinking? Sensei Wu couldn't be here anyway. No just go home and get some sleep." The man this time said, "But I have been sent here to show you what would happen if you weren't a ninja!" I sighed. "Ha! Please! Sent from where? I think you're a little crazy. Maybe you should get home so you don't get hurt." The man didn't look hurt. He just grabbed my wrist. "Let go! I need to get out of here." But the man was surprisingly strong. He looked me dead In the eye and spoke 5 words. "You have gotten your wish."


End file.
